Synchronization ensures that designated data from multiple data stores are consistent. Typical synchronization systems ship changes between data stores and reconcile the changes if conflicts exist. Not all systems and devices in use today were designed to implement change-based synchronization and hence these devices do not track changes. In other cases, these stores do not track changes at the granularity, or resolution, required for synchronization Thus synchronizing data stores between systems that track changes in a data store and systems that do not adequately track changes in a data store is problematic.